


Mother of Dragons

by fuzzykitty01



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Hiccup tries to train a dragon and ends up getting TOO friendly with it, NSFW, Other, Tentacles, egg laying kink, futanari!Hiccup, new dragon that looks like a bunch of eels in a pile, strange dragon breeding habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang discovers a new kind of dragon that looks like a giant pile of eels. Because of it's appearance, the other dragons won't go near it, but Hiccup is determined to train it. Too bad he didn't count on the dragon being so repellent to other dragons that it had no place to drop its eggs! Hiccup unwittingly becomes an incubator for a dragon's clutch and reveals his big family secret in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of Dragons

Hiccup had never encountered this type of dragon before. It was large, looked like it was made of a hoard of squirming eels, and had its sights set on Hiccup. Because of it’s appearance, the other dragons avoided it like the plague. Hiccup couldn’t blame them. Hiccup called for the others to get back and let him handle the strange dragon, and they backed off cautiously.

"Hey there buddy, don’t mind us Vikings, we’re just passing through…" Hiccup cooed softly so the dragon wouldn’t get spooked by sudden noises, "There we go! We’re not so bad, are we?" Hiccup smiled as he rested his open palm on the dragon’s slimy nose. Once the bond was established and the dragon knew he meant no harm, Hiccup tried to back away peacefully.

He didn’t expect the dragon to follow after him with sensual tentacles wrapping around his soft, girlish frame. Hiccup yelped in shock, and the others tried to reach out for him, but Hiccup wasn’t hurt. He told them all to stay back, that he was okay, and the dragon probably just wanted a hug. Well he wasn’t wrong.

Hiccup squirmed in the dragon’s grip and smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around the thick tentacle slithering along his waist.

"This what you wanted, bud? A nice big hug?" Hiccup asked in a soft croon.

The dragon purred and brought up another tentacle to slither up Hiccup’s good leg. Hiccup squeaked in surprise and laughed nervously when the tentacle got a little too high. Hiccup squeezed his thighs together and hoped the slimy appendage didn’t find his well-kept secret.

"That’s a little too friendly there, bud. Let’s just keep it above the waist, okay?" Hiccup suggested with a small, embarrassed blush.

The dragon didn’t like that idea. He gurgled in disappointment and tried to nudge Hiccup’s legs apart. Hiccup’s squirming got a bit more frantic, but he didn’t start to panic until the dragon shifted in a way that showed off a heavy, transparent sack of eggs. The bloated womb looked about ready to burst open from all the eggs stuffed inside it, and Hiccup had a good idea of where the dragon wanted to put them. Hiccup screamed and started to thrash around, pleading with the dragon to let him go.

It wouldn’t be the first time a dragon tried to use him as an incubator for their eggs. It was actually a common thing for dragons to fertilize their eggs then transfer them to a willing or unwilling brood mother. Hiccup was a prime candidate for such things, considering he had both male AND female genitals. The dragons could smell his fertility and often sought him out when there were no potential mates to satisfy their need to breed. This was the first time he’d have to do it in front of his friends, though. Hiccup didn’t want them knowing about his dual sexual organs, but it seemed like the dragon wouldn’t let him have a choice.

The dragon hushed Hiccup’s cries by stuffing his mouth full of it’s writhing tentacles. Hiccup moaned and gagged as his jaw was forced open by the squirming cock-tendrils. The others tried to jump in again at this point, but the dragon sent flying with a mighty swing of his whip-like appendages. The dragon swatted them away like flies. Hiccup whimpered and relaxed his jaw and throat as the tentacle forced it’s way down into his gullet. If Hiccup closed his eyes and forgot about the inevitability of his friends finding out he was a futanari, he could actually enjoy the rough treatment.

His thighs quivered with the effort it took to keep them clamped shut. The two tentacles slithering up Hiccup’s legs gently pried them open by massaging him and relaxing his body while giving him pleasure at the same time. Hiccup’s sob of pleasurable shame was the death-knell of his dignity. His legs parted half-willingly to reveal the damp stain growing between them. Hiccup’s cunt was already soaking through his leggings and the dragon hadn’t even done anything yet. The dragon slid it’s two cock-like tentacles along the slick spot that betrayed Hiccup’s feminine parts.

Hiccup whimpered and moaned around the cock sliding in and out of his throat. His face was hot with shame as he looked over to his friends. Astrid’s face was slack-jawed with shock, but Hiccup was surprised to note she also had a wet spot growing between her legs. She was aroused! Snotlout’s grimace of disgust was enough to tell Hiccup what he thought of the situation. Snotlout’s sneer curled into a wicked grin as he taunted Hiccup for having a pussy and a dick.

"Look at that, guys! No wonder Hiccup always looked so girly! He’s half-girl!" He mocked.

Fishlegs gulped nervously and had a raging blush painting his rounded face. Hiccup could see a tented bulge through his best friend’s furs and Hiccup’s cock twitched in response. It was weird to know his best friend was aroused by Hiccup having both genders. Still, Hiccup let a flush of lusty desire color his freckled cheeks. He put on a little show for Fishlegs and pushed his ass out to give him a better view of his soaked folds.

Ruff and Tuff were fighting each other for a better look at Hiccup’s unusual endowments. Typical. Didn’t they know Hiccup would give both of them a show if they wanted?

Wait what?

Oh gods, this dragon’s slimy appendages were coated in aphrodisiacs! That was another common thing dragons did while in season. While most dragons let off a wave of pheromones when they were in heat, some dragons took it a step further and secreted a special oil to get their mates in the mood. Hiccup was getting a direct dose of the ‘special oil’ and it was making him want to live out his deepest, darkest fantasies.

Knowing his prey was starting to loosen up a bit, the dragon slid his thick tentacle out of Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup gasped wetly for air when he finally could, and let it out in a long, erotic moan. Hiccup lunged for the tentacle to put it back in his mouth, but all he managed to do was lick the tip a bit. Hiccup whimpered when his sweet treat was denied him, but the dragon had something better planned for him.

The tentacle slithered down his shirt and ripped it straight down the middle. Hiccup wailed in shocked pleasure when his bony chest was exposed to the cold forest air. The others gasped when they saw Hiccup’s tiny, flat, but still very effeminate breasts. There was no denying it now; Hiccup was a futa. Hiccup blushed and squirmed bashfully as he tried to angle his front away from prying eyes.

Astrid’s hand flew up to her own soft tits. She was never a particularly busty girl, but what she had was softer than clouds. Astrid compared her b-cup breasts to Hiccup’s perky, but tiny a-cups and smiled softly. No wonder Hiccup liked to worship her breasts whenever they made out! He was jealous of her boobs!

"You’re beautiful, babe!" Astrid shouted up to him as she palmed her tits through her shirt, "Show us everything!"

Hiccup’s eyes snapped open, and though his face was redder than a Monstrous Nightmare, he felt his heart swell with love. Astrid still thought he was beautiful? Even with his weird body? How great was that? Hiccup moaned and threw his lady a sultry stare with hooded eyes. He angled his body back towards her and licked a long stripe along the shaft of the tentacle holding onto his waist.

"If you insist, milady…" He groaned hotly.

Hiccup gasped in delight as the tentacle down between his legs finally got tired of touching him through his pants. Hiccup’s leggings were ripped, but still hanging on to his legs by sheer luck. A giant hole revealed his glittering cuntlips and gave everyone a peak at his hot, throbbing balls. Hiccup keened and threw his head back as the tentacle came back to rub against his slick folds without any barriers. Hiccup’s clit poked through its hood and throbbed for more contact. The tentacle lovingly gave it all the attention it wanted and more. Hiccup couldn’t seem to keep quiet. Lewd moans and breathy sighs fell from his lips like a babbling brook. The tentacle was coated in his slippery honey and more kept dripping from his whorish hole.

The tentacle didn’t seem interested in penetrating Hiccup just yet. The dragon seemed to be waiting for something to happen first. Hiccup gave him what he wanted when he hit his first of many orgasms. Hiccup screamed as his cunt quivered and seized with blinding pleasure. His natural lubricant flooded from his hole like a dam had broke inside him. It coated his legs and thighs and made them slide around with every movement.

The dragon decided Hiccup was properly prepared then. He pressed his bulging cockhead at the entrance of Hiccup’s slippery cunt. Hiccup moaned and spread his legs further so the dragon had more room. He cried out in bliss when the dragon finally penetrated him and stretched him wide over his eel-like ovipostor.

The tentacle squirmed and wriggled inside of Hiccup’s hot and eager body. It battered against his inner walls and slapped his g-spot with brutal accuracy. Hiccup screamed and writhed as mindless, white-hot pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt. The dragon’s tentacle bullied its way past Hiccup’s cervix and nestled deep inside his womb. Hiccup sobbed in ecstasy when he felt his uterus being filled with slick, cusioning fluid that made his lower body throb with pleasurable heat.

"Gods~!" Hiccup moaned as he was stuffed with the dragon’s sexual fluids, "They’re comming~!" He wailed; knowing the eggs wouldn’t be too far behind.

Hiccup’s friends got a a good look at what happens to a cunt when it had to stretch around a tentacle ferrying eggs the size of a baseball. Hiccup didn’t even seem to be in pain; in fact his face was a picture of pure sexual bliss as the eggs kept on coming. Hiccup’s pretty pink pussy gushed with girlcum every time another egg pushed its way into his tight hole. The eggs made Hiccup’s belly bulge obscenely until he looked pregnant with tripplets. They all pressed against Hiccup’s g-spot on the way to his womb and sent him into a wild seizure of sexual bliss.

"So many~!" Hiccup cried out as he realized he’d only taken HALF of the eggs inside him, "I’m gonna burst~!"

He wouldn’t, really. Hiccup had taken a lot more eggs than this before. The dragons sought him out as an incubator more often than not, so he had a lot of practice making his body adapt to such a large intrusion.

Hiccup was such a good brood mother, that the dragon was especially gentle with him as he laid him back down onto the forest floor. Hiccup was panting, drooling, and smiling dozily from the intense sex he just had. His tiny tits heaved with his every breath and Hiccup moaned on every exhale. Hiccup’s belly was swollen with the dragon’s young, and he placed his palm lightly on his taut skin. His cunt was gaping and drooling obscene amounts of girlcum as it tried to twitch closed. If one cared to look inside Hiccup’s whorish body, they need only glance between his legs. His pretty pink inner walls were glazed with dragon cum and spasming lightly with residual pleasure. Hiccup looked every inch the fucked-out whore.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out as she ran to him. The dragon let her through this time as she gathered Hiccup up in her arms. Hiccup grinned drunkenly up at Astrid as he reached out a shivering hand to brush her hair away from her face. Hiccup didn’t even seem to mind that his shirt was still ripped apart. Astrid glanced down and she could see Hiccup’s perky breasts plain as day. She wondered how Hiccup managed to hide them so well for so many years.

"M-milady…" Hiccup whispered tiredly as he stroked the side of Astrid’s face, "…This wasn’t—wasn’t how I planned on telling you about… all this…"

Astrid shushed her fucked-out boyfriend and vowed they would talk about it later when he was more awake. Hiccup hummed happily and smothered his face into Astrid’s pillowy tits. Astrid huffed fondly and let him; knowing he wasn’t in his right mind.

"Yours are better…" Hiccup mumbled drunkenly. Astrid could only laugh and know Hiccup would be just fine.


End file.
